User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 10- Like A Virgin (1)
Main Plot: Seth/Kayla (Seth walks over to Kayla's locker) Seth: How's my baby girl? Kayla: Aren't you just the sweetest! (The two of them kiss) Seth: '''You know our one month annaversary is coming up soon! '''Kayla: I know, are you excited! Seth: I can't wait! It seems like you've been here forever! Kayla: You are going to love the gift I'm getting you! Seth: '''You got me a gift? '''Kayla: Doesn't everyone get gifts? Seth: I'm just kidding! I already got you mine for you! Kayla: You did? Seth: Yes! I'll give it too you on our annivarsary! Kayla: 'Well, I can't wait to see it! ''(Seth kisses Kayla again) Theme Song Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca is in the gym with the cheerleaders practicing) '''Randi: Okay girls, your all doing a good job! We have had a good season so far! Let's keep it up! Savannah: Randi, can we at least take a break? Randi: Fine, we can have a quick break! (All the cheerleaders sit on the bleachers) Randi: So does anyone remember that Madi Watson? Skyler: That freshmen with the gay brother? Savannah: '''Oh yeah! I remember her! Ugh, I am so happy she moved! '''Randi: It seems like she's having problems at her new school? Chloe: What do you mean by problems? Randi: '''Do you even know who were talking about? '''Chloe: Madi Watson, her brother William and I use to be bestfriends! Randi: '''Anyways, this girl Izzy found my Facebook page, and started messaging me about her. Creepy, but lets be honest, no one liked her! '''Savannah: '''So let's talk about something else! '''Skyler: Like... Randi: How many of you had sex? (All the girls on the team raise their hands except for Rebecca and Chloe) Randi: My first time was Frankie was amazing! He was really good at it too! Savannah: I did it with JC. It wasn't the best expirience. Skyler: '''I did it with Jacob! '''Chloe: '''Come with me to the bathroom Bec! Just until they stop talking about sex! '''Rebecca: I wanna hear about it though! What it's like and the details behind it! Chloe: I'll just go alone then! (Chloe goes into the bathroom) Third Plot: Donovan (Donovan walks into the principals office) Principal Jones: Donovan, what are you doing here? Donovan: Well, aren't I suspended. Principal Jones: Not anymore. Yesterday was the last day of suspension for you. Donovan: Really? That's amazing! No more suspension!! Principal Jones: Wait! Donovan, try your best to avoid trouble the rest of the year. The semester is almost done. If you slip up, you'll have to do summer school or repeat your junior year again. Donovan: No more slip ups. I promise! Principal Jones: And remind me next time not to take a vacation. I don't need to show up to a thilthy school and 4 students in suspension. Donovan: I'll make sure you know that for next time! Principal Jones: Now hopefully I don't have to see you in here ever again. You got that? Donovan: I will do whatever to aviod here! Principal Jones: Good! now get out! (Donovan exits the principals office. He starts smiling and runs to his locker) Main Plot: Seth/Kayla (Kayla is sitting with Quinn, Ramona, and Delilah in Spanish class) Quinn: So tell me details about Seth? Kayla: Out of all people, why should I tell you? Quinn: I'll tell you about Nathaniel! Ramona: I see you found someone to talk to boys about? Delilah: If only I could understand boys. Girls are more easier to me. Quinn: That's interesting... so Seth details! Kayla: '''Seth is the perfect boyfriend. I love him so much and I care about him '''Ramona: But... Kayla: He is so unexpirienced. Quinn: Well, your his first girlfriend! What do you expect! Kayla: I just want him to step it up notch, Ramona: '''Like sex? '''Kayla: Yes! Haven't any of you had it before Quinn: No. Kayla: I'll just ask him and see what he thinks. Ramona: Good luck with Seth! Kayla: 'Thanks, i guess! ''(Kayla turns around and starts listening to the Spanish teacher) Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca and Chloe are in the science room) '''Chloe: So how was "the talk"? Rebecca: I found out a lot of things. For example, Frankie Martin is throwing a Happy October Halloween Party to kick off Saturday. Chloe: Isn't that tomorrow? Rebecca: '''It is, but we can go party. I'm thinking about losing my virginity at the party. '''Chloe: Your kidding, right? Rebecca: I'm serious. Everyone on the cheer team already had sex, and they are gonna keep seeing us like little kids unless we have sex. Chloe: '''I'm not gonna go around waving my virginity in the air for some guy to take. Bec, guys like girls that are easy to get too. When one guy does it, there will be more coming! '''Rebecca: Isn't that good? Chloe: No. It will ruin your reputation, and people will think your a slut if you do that. Rebecca: '''Why would they think that? '''Chloe: Cause your the only freshmen wanting to lose it. If you even have sex, guys will only want you for that. Rebecca: Nothing is going to happen. Chloe: Why do you even want sex? Rebecca: To impress the cheerleaders. I don't want to be the little kid anymore on the team. Chloe: You know what, go! But don't come back and tell me I told you so. (Chloe gets out of her seat and moves to another table) Third Plot: Donovan (Molly is sitting at a bench. Donovan walks over to her) Donovan: Hey! i'm out of suspension! Molly: Wow! A month went by so fast! Donovan: I know, didn't it! Molly: So now that your back here, what do you plan on doing? Donovan: I was planning on getting revenge on Frankie, but I need some help from a very special friend. Molly: Donovan, as much as I like you as a friend, I don't want to help get revenge. Last time you pulled me into something, you got caught, and I had to go fix it. Donovan: '''Why not? I promise we wont get caught. '''Molly: You said that last time. Me and Frankie are actually pretty good friends! Donovan: You are? Molly: '''Yeah! I got a lot more friends, since you were in suspension. '''Donovan: Why are you friends with him? Molly: Cause your the one that said I should be friends with Randi! Donovan: I did? Molly: Good luck on your own. And don't ask again cause the answers no! (Molly gets off of the bench, and walks away from Donovan) Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Seth is sitting in French class with Jayden, and Nathaniel) Nathaniel: Ok, this is boring! Let's talk about things! Jayden: '''I hear a lot of people are gonna try to get it in at Frankie's party tomorrow! Are any of you gonna try to! '''Seth: His party is me and Kayla's one month annivarsary! Nathaniel: Seems like sex at his party may be a good thing! Seth: I'm not having sex! Kayla's my first girlfriend, and I don't want to lose her. Jayden: Dude, at that stage, you two should be getting it in! Seth: Did you even have sex before? Nathaniel: Dude, you probably should! Jayden: Not yet, but I could look for something to happen! Seth: And I wanna wait until she's ready. I don't wanna lose her to sex. Jayden: If you think about it again, let me know. Sex can give you two a connection. Nathaniel: Jay, don't pressure him. Let him decide for himself. Seth: When she's ready is when I am! Jayden: '''Just don't let her control you! '''Seth: She isn't. Jayden: Whatever floats your boat! Nathaniel: He can do it when he's ready! Seth: 'Thanks Nathaniel. Someone who agrees with me! ''(The bell rings) '''Nathaniel: Time to go! (The three boys leave the French room) Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca walks over to Cassie who is at her locker) Rebecca: '''Hey Cassie! I need your opinion on something! '''Cassie: '''Sure, I'm here. '''Rebecca: Which lingerie should I wear to Frankie's party? Cassie: '''Your going to Frankies party? In lingerie? '''Rebecca: '''I'm planning on losing my virginity at this party. I need to look slutty to get a guy to sleep with me. '''Cassie: And why should I help you? Rebecca: Cause you've been in my shoes before? You tried whatever it takes to get accepted by the popular freshmen! And I'm trying the same for the cheerleaders. Cassie: I didn't do whatever it took! Bec, its your virginity! Once you do it, you can't take it back. Rebecca: Does it look like I care about that! Cassie: You think sex is gonna get you accepted. All those cheerleaders are sluts. Guys use them cause they are easy to get too. I don't want you becoming like one of them! Rebecca: I helped you when you wanted to be popular. The best friend would help me! Cassie: Yeah, but what your doing is going to affect you for the rest of high school if you do it! Good luck impressing your slutty friends. Keep it up and you'll be just like one of them! (Cassie slams the locker door. Rebecca gets upset, and walks away from her) Third Plot: Donovan (Molly walks over to Donovan, who is in the computer lab) Molly: Hey, I'm not gonna help you, but Frankie is having a party tomorrow. If you want to prank him, I suggest you do it then. Donovan: He's having a party? Molly: I just said that! Donovan: Is there gonna be drinking? Molly: Probably. But he has those at all of his parties. Along with drugs. Donovan: Really? You know what would ruin the party? If someone called the police. Not only would he get in trouble, but everyone thats attending too. Molly: Donovan, are you crazy! Everyone at school is attending this party! Donovan: So... Molly: Everyone is going to hate you for turning them into the cops! Donovan: '''Doesn't everyone already hate me though! '''Molly: Not everyone does! Donovan: Tell anyone, and were over! (Donovan walks out of the computer lab) Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Seth walks over to Kayla's locker) Kayla: I need to talk to you about something. Seth: What is it? Kayla: I'm thinking tomorrow we should go to Frankie's party to celebrate our annivarsary! Seth: '''And do what? '''Kayla: Have sex. Seth: I didn't think you wanted to do that. Kayla: I know, but I just want our relationship to have some excitement. If your not interested. Seth: I am. I don't want to leave you waiting, and the boys were thinking I asked you to do it. Kayla: '''Have you ever been to one of Frankie's parties? '''Seth: He has a big house. Lots of bedrooms and private places for sex. Kayla: Then you need to go condom shopping before the party. Unless you want me pregnant. Seth: I sure don't want that to happen! I'll go to Frankie's early so I can get it all planned out! Kayla: This party is going to be a lot of fun! Seth: And so will our annivarsary! (Seth and Kayla start kissing) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts